what happens in vegas stays in vegas
by whereisyourboy0526
Summary: When patrick stump fall out boy meets CSI. What will happen? Enjoy! this is my first story so be nice please
1. Meet the boy!

Patrick Stump ran into the Las Vegas crime lab covered in blood. Greg saw the boy with his hat over his face and saw the blood on him. He ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked.

"m-m-my best fr-friend is dead!" Patrick stuttered.

"Okay, sit down and let me go get my supervisor" Greg said running off.

He sat down and waited for the guy to come back.

Greg ran into Grissom's office

"Grissom, there is a guy out there covered in blood" Greg told him.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"I didn't stutter" Greg replied.

"Okay, show me" Grissom ordered standing up.

Greg walked out with Grissom trailing quickly behind him.

"Right over there" Greg said pointing to the guy in the hat.

Grissom walked up to him.

"What's your name, son?" Grissom asked him.

"It's umm Patrick, Patrick stump". Replied the very scared hated boy.

"Okay, can you tell me why you are cover in blood?" Grissom asked sitting down next to him.

Patrick was quiet for a moment then told Grissom what happen

"Well I was walking into the recording studio because I'm a singer and a found my best friend Pete Wentz dead on the ground he had been stabbed I ran up to him and shook him to see if he was still alive but he wasn't"

"Okay can you come with so I can take your clothes"Grissom told him as he stood up and walked towards the interrogation room.

Patrick stood up and followed Grissom. When they were in the room Grissom turned to him and said

"I have a lot of paper work to do but I'm going to bring in someone else to take your statement and clothes"

"Okay, thanks" Patrick said sitting down.

With that Grissom left the room and headed to the break room. When he got there he found Sara and Greg in there.

"Greg was just telling me what happened" Sara said when he walked in.

"Okay his name is Patrick Stump and I need someone to process him" Grissom said.

"I'll do it since he came to me" Greg answered.

"Okay" Grissom said leaving the room.

Sara turned Greg and said

"Let me do it Greg"

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because you have so much to do" Sara replied.

"I have nothing to do" Greg told her.

"I have nothing to do so please" Sara pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever" Greg replied and sat back down.

Sara ran out of the room into the hall to where the rock star was.

"Hi I'm Sara Sidle I will be processing you" Sara said entering the room.

"I'm Patrick Stump" he said.

"I know" she replied with a sly smirk on her face.

"So you're a fan of fall out Boy" Patrick said smiling back.

"Of course" Sara said sitting across from him.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?" he asked standing up.

"Sure" Sara said.

_You have no idea _she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is my first story i hope you like it! reveiw please!


	2. cant talk my way out of anything

Sara grabbed a paper bag and she put Patrick clothes in it.

"Put these on" Sara said giving him a orange jumpsuit.

_My god I feel like I should be behind bars._ He thought.

"Okay" he said putting them on.

After he was done Sara started taking evidence off him.

"Okay, now tell me everything that happen" Sara said taking out a notebook.

He told her the same thing he told Grissom. After he was done Sara closed the notebook and stood up.

"Thank you, I need to give this evidence to my supervisor" she said.

He just nodded with a nervous smile and said

"Okay"

Sara left the room and headed to Grissom's office.

"Here you go" Sara said entering the room and putting the evidence on his desk.

"Sara while are you smiling so big?" Grissom asked.

"No reason" Sara replied leaving Grissom with a confused looked on his face.

------------------------------------------------------

Patrick's pov

_This is not good I think they might know, I need to make a run for it. _I thought as I looked around the interrogation room.

I got up and opened the door.

Cautiously looked to see if anyone was looking.

I walked to the font entrance and right out to my car.

_They won't get me. _

_Stupid fools. _

He thought as he got in his car and drove away.

----------------------------------

i know its short but i have writers block so more when its un-blocked


	3. where is your boy tonight?

Sara walked into the break room she found Greg with his feet on the table reading a magazine.

"So how is it going with the kid" Greg asked

Sara looked down daydreaming about the hat loving rock star.

"Earth to Sara I'm talking to you" Greg asked part amused part annoyed

Sara snapped her head up.

"What oh fine" she said embarrassed

"Where is he?" Greg asked.

"In the interrogation room" Sara replied.

"By himself?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sara replied.

"He was covered in blood, and he probably is the killer" Greg said.

"I'm sure he didn't just leave" Sara said standing up.

"I bet you twenty bucks that he did" Greg said standing up beside.

"You don't know Patrick Stump like I do" Sara told him.

"Wait you know him?" Greg asked.

"Yeah well kind of, you see he is in a band fall out boy." Sara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What the heck is a fall out boy?" Greg asked

"I just said it was a band" Sara snapped

"My bad calm down it sounds pretty gay" Greg said.

"You're gay" Sara said

"Oh nice come back very original" replied a very sarcastic Greg.

"So back to the interrogation room" Sara said as she walked out of the room.

"After you" Greg replied.

They walked in only to find a empty chair in an empty room.

"Where the heck is he" Sara said.

"Well I believe you owe me 20 bucks" Greg said holding out his hand.

"Shut up" Sara said slapping his hand away while stomping off to Grissom's office.

Grissom had been looking up information when he heard Sara slap her hands on his desk.

"Well what can I do for you Ms. Sidle" he asked.

"He left I can't believe he left" Sara said.

"Who left?" grissom asked

"Patrick I left him in the"- she was cut off by grissom.

"You left a guy that was covered in blood alone?"

"Well I didn't think that he would leave" she said defensively.

"You should know better than to do that" he said angrily.

"I didn't think he would run he is not the type that would do that". Sara said.

"Well looks like were after a murderer" Greg said walking in.

"We don't know that" Sara said

"Only killers run" grissom said coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick's pov

I drove away without looking back.

Its only a matter of time before they come for me. The question is where do I go?

I put my favorite prince cd in and started singing along.

Just as it got to the good part of the song my phone went off.

"Hello" I said into the receiver.

Hey it's Joe where are you I haven't seen you in days" Joe said

"Well I don't really know" I answered truthfully.

Dude we just found out…well I don't really know how to tell you but Pete is dead" Joe said choking back tears.

"What?" I said with fake shock.

"Man I cant believe it, they shut down the studio there are cops everywhere." Joe said

"Oh my god that's awful." Patrick said.

"Dude you should come back to the hotel the investigators are on there way and they need to talk to us."

"I will be at the hotel in like half an hour ok"Patrick said

"Ok ill see you then Joe said sniffling.

_I never said what hotel I would be at though, I still have cloths in the trunk of my car from tour. Ill check in change and get the hell out_

"Welcome to hotel flamingo how can I help you" replied an overly happy girl behind the counter.

"Uhh yeah I need a room" I said hugging my hoodie.

No problem and how long will you be staying sir?" she said still smiling.

"One night" I said

"Ok here is your key and you are on the third floor" she replied handing over the key and then looked down to whatever she was doing before.

I unlooked the door and went straight to getting out of the ugly jumpsuit and I tried not to think about how many people have worn it.

After putting on my pj's I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels to see what crap was on today.

I stopped at the news to see the studio on the screen.

"Investigators are searching the crime seen of where the body of fall out boy's bassist Pete wentz"the male reporter with an obvious spray on tan and very white teeth said.

I turned the TV off after that and turned to sleep. I have a long day of driving ahead of me it would ruin my day to be caught.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara stood in Brass's office biting her lip.She could here brass and grissom argueing. After about five minutes brass and grissom came stomping back into the room.brass walked over to his desk and grissom stood next to sara.

"explain your self sidle" demanded brass.

Sara took in a deep breath and calmly said,

"look I went to take the report to grissom I didn't think that he would run off, he isn't that kind of guy..sir."

brass and grissom exchanged confused looks.

"do you know this person sara?" grissom asked.

"not personally but…."she said biting her lip at the thought of having to explain.

As she was about to finish, Greg came rushing in

"I knew I recnozed that guy, Its partick stump from fall out……."

He didn't finish because he could see everybody's eyes on him.

Sara started to laugh.

Care to explain what a fall out is?" brass asked half annoyed.

"well actually its fall out boy, its ummm a rock band." Sara stated looking between brass, grissom and her shoes.

"Oh yeah they sing that one song shoot whats it called.. oh yea Whats my age again."

Greg snickered

"No that would be blink 182"

Brass slmmed his hands on his desk startling everyone.

"I don't care what band he is in or what he sings I want him found NOW!" he shouted

yes sir." Sara said then ran out of the room followed by greg.

They went into the break room

"way to go greg you got me into more trouble than I already was."sara yelled putting her head in her hands.

"don't get mad at me cause you lost a guy covered in blood." Greg snapped back at her.

Sara roled her eyes.

"look ill find him ok, I mean come on he is a famous rockstar how hard could it be to find him. All we have to do is follow the trail of screaming teen girls."

Greg just shook his head and laughed.

"lets start with the basics and check all the hotels he is bound to be in one." Sara said.

"ill go call the hotels and you go process his clothes." Greg told her getting up and leaving the room.

After about 30 minutes greg ran into the processing room and found sara.

"did you find him?"

"yeah our little friend is staying at the flamingos."

Sara smiled and said "lets go."

After they told brass he got his men together and headed towards the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------

i know there are A LOT of mistakes but i didnt have time to fix them so be nice.


End file.
